Ammo
by 5kitty
Summary: MOMO always dreamed of being the girl for Jr., but like I said. It's only a dream.
1. 001

_**.Ammo.**_

_**Author: **Sakushii_

_**Summary: Xenosaga** It's Valentine's and MOMO tells Jr. how she feels. Does he feel the same way or is there another girl of his dreams. There's more to the story, but if I say it the story will be spoiled._

_**Disclaimer:** This is fanfiction, so why put a disclaimer? Who knows...anyway I don't own it. "_

**.001. **

---

**Beach Party**

The moon glistened in the star filled sky. The ocean's breeze blew gently making MOMO shiver slightly. She sighed heavily as she held a small box in her hand.

---

_**Begin Flashback**_

_"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day, MOMO." Shion said._

_"Umm...Valentine's Day?" MOMO questioned._

_"Hmm...well it's a day when you give a present to the one you love. Or at least something like that." _

_"Wow! There's really a day like that!" MOMO said excitedly._

_"It's kind of an old holiday, but maybe you should celebrate it."_

_"Are you?"_

_"Maybe not this year...are you going to get Jr. something?"_

_"I...I!" MOMO blushed deeply._

_"It's okay MOMO. You don't have to get him something."_

_"No, I want to...C-can you help me Shion?"_

_"Me? Okay. What do you want to get him?_

_"I don't know." MOMO said disappointed._

_"Well, why don't we get him chocolate!" Shion suggested._

_"Okay then!" MOMO said cheerfully._

_**ENd Flashback**_

---

Shion saw MOMO nervously watching Jr. drink uncontrollably.

"MOMO?" Shion said as she tapped her.

"Oh, Shion!" MOMO clutched her chest as a sign she was startled. But in her other hand she still held the small box.

"I see you still haven't given the gift to him yet."

MOMO looked down.

"C'mon, MOMO. Don't be shy."

Shion gently pushed MOMO towards Jr., who was hidden behind a crowd. MOMO walked slowly towards the crowd surrounding him. Shion smiled.

"Oh, hey MOMO!" Mary said.

"Umm...can I talk to Jr.?"

"Well of course you can! You don't have to ask."

"Umm...okay." She said blushing.

"Jr.?" MOMO said shyly.

Jr. had his head down on the table.

"Jr.! Mary, what's wrong with Jr.?" MOMO said worriedly.

"Oh...Little Master? Little Master?" I guess he's out cold." Mary sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, apparently we all bet him he couldn't drink without passing out. Anyway, he still lost." Mary said shaking her head.

"Oh..." MOMO said disappointed.

"Say MOMO? How are you gonna say good-bye to Little Master?"

"Hmm...I don't know..."

"Maybe you should give him a farewell kiss."

"A kiss...umm..."

"Just a suggestion...well you should enjoy the party, it's for you anyway..."

"Okay." She smiled.

Mary turned back to the people happily talking amongst each other.

MOMO sat down next to Jr. and looked around to see if anyone was watching. She then put the little box inside the pocket of his coat. She smiled and continued with the party.

_**.TBC.**_


	2. 002

_**Sakushii:** This chapter is dedicated to _

_**100-series** ( __http/ ) : The first reviewer of "Ammo" and_

_**Kos-mosMomo** ( __http/ ) :The first reviewer of "The Gift Of Time"_

* * *

**.002.**

---

**The Elsa**

"I wonder if Jr. is okay..." chaos said calmly.

"It is certain Jr. is recovering." KOS-MOS replied in a monotone.

"Umm...thanks KOS-MOS." chaos said not to gratefully.

"There is no need to thank me."

"MOMO? Could you go check on Jr.?"

"Okay!" MOMO said cheerfully.

MOMO cautiously opened Jr.'s door not to wake him.

"Jr., are you okay?" She said quietly not expecting a reply.

She gazed down on him as the moonlight struck his face. She examined her surroundings and noticed a small box that was opened.

'He found my present!' She happily thought.

---

_**Begin Flashback**_

_"What's this?" Jr. said as he felt his coat pocket._

_"A box? From..."_

_He looked at the card attached to the box. Everything looked blurry so he squinted his eyes._

_"From...mom." He said out loud._

_A/N: Actually, it read MOMO. But his thumb was covering the last 'O'._

_"Thanks Mom!" He said as he ate the chocolate._

_Then he fell asleep._

_**End Flashback**_

---

MOMO blushed slightly.

'Maybe you should give him a farewell kiss.' Her conversation with Mary was replaying in her mind.

She kneeled towards him and looked at his face closely, feeling his warm breath touching her face.

'Smells like beer...' She thought.

She leaned in to kiss him, but jerked back. Her face blushed deeply as she shook her head. She pushed herself up looked down at him again.

Painstakingly, she reached out to touch his face. Jr. smiled and stirred. MOMO pulled back her hand and smiled back. Footsteps could be heard outside the door. Satisfied, she neared the door and rested her hand on the button.

_A/N: The doors open automatically right. Just pretend you have to press the button to open it._

"I wish I could say it to your face, Jr." She tilted her head down.

---

"Huh? What's that?" chaos said.

He listened carefully and recognized it as MOMO. He walked quietly towards the door and listened in.

---

"But this is the best I could do..."

MOMO could hear Jr. tossing and turning in bed. Her heartbeats start to quicken and she began to get all tense.

"I love you, Jr."

Jr. stirred again.

"I love you, too..." He said sleepily.

MOMO turned around to see Jr.'s face.

"...Sakura." Jr. continued.

Jr.'s tone changed.

"Please don't leave me."

_**.TBC.**_


	3. 003

_**Livefreedieyoung:** I agree with you. The chapters are tooshort. So I'll add two chapters at a time. Sorry if the spacing is can get unfair. Anyway, thank you for reviewing and thank you **Moshi Moshi Mai** for reviewing"The Guft Of Time". Alot of people seem to have already read that story.

* * *

_

**.003.**

---

MOMO's eyes widened in shock. She tried to hold back her tears, which were welling in the eyes. She wiped her tears with her sleeves and pasted a fake smile.

---

Meanwhile, chaos couldn't hear a thing anymore. "I love you, Jr." was the last thing he heard, after that everything had gone quiet.

"What did he say? It's quiet..."

---

Taking one last look at Jr. she pushed the button, not looking ahead. chaos turned around and saw MOMO looking back at Jr. chaos taking his chance darted to the closest room. MOMO turned her head when she heard another door open and close, but ignored it. She closed the door and with her head down, she continued to her room.

---

"I almost got caught..." chaos sighed leaning against the wall near the door.

chaos heard footsteps approaching. He put his ear close to the door. He examined his surrounding and realized he was in MOMO's room. He ran to the closet and kept his mouth shut.

'This is uncomfortable.' he thought.

MOMO entered her room and fell on her bed. She sighed and started to breathe heavy breaths.

'Don't cry...be happy for everyone else's sake...' she thought.

Then she heard rumbling in the closet. She walked cautiously toward it. She reached for the handle to open it when chaos came out and fell on her.

MOMO screamed and then Jr. came running through the door.

"Wha-" Jr. stopped.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw MOMO and chaos in an awkward position.

"J-" MOMO stopped, with the name 'Sakura' echoing in her head.

MOMO and chaos looked at each other and started blushing. They separated before anyone else showed up.

_A/N: Mostly everyone knows what that looks like._

"J-Jr.! It's not what it looks like!" chaos said nervously.

"Then why are you blushing?" Jr. said.

"What happened?" Ziggy asked just as everyone entered.

"chaos was trying to take advantage of MOMO."

"chaos's heartbeat and stress level is increasing ." KOS-MOS said with a small frown.

Everyone shot chaos a suspicious glare, except KOS-MOS who had a blank stare. But it was chaos...he wouldn't do something like that. So everyone, besides Jr., let it slide.

_A/N: You know MOMO didn't glare at him, right?_

"I guess your better now Jr.?" chaos said.

"Hey, don't change the-" Jr. got cut off.

"You seem fine." Shion asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine, but..."

"Okay. I think we should all get a rest." Ziggy announced.

"Forget it!" Jr. threw his hands in the air and gave up.

He shot a glare at chaos and continued the Men's cabin.

chaos apologized to MOMO and followed them.

**Hallway**

"So when did you wake up?" chaos asked.

"Hmm...when I heard someone leaving my room. I don't know who was it though.

"I think we should all get some rest."

---

"MOMO is something the matter?" Shion asked worried.

"Oh no..." MOMO said with a smile.

"Okay then." Shion's voice still had a hint of concern.

_**.TBC.**_


	4. 004

_A/N: Here's the 4th chapter. Hopefully I can get the next chapters up tomorrow. I'll be updating maybe everyday. I'll just keep my fingers crossed.Anyway, enough balbbering. Here it is..._

_

* * *

_**.004.**

---

**The Next Morning**

"Ziggy? Where are you going?" Jr. asked.

"I am going in accompany MOMO and Doctor Mizrahi to the launch."

"Oh that's right...they're leaving today." Jr. said sadly.

"Are you gonna miss your little girlfriend, Little Master?" Mary teased.

"Shut up!" Jr. said looking away, hiding his blushing face.

"Are you guys coming?" Jr. asked.

"No...it's too painful to say good-bye." Shion said.

"Shion...will feeling pain...make me complete?" KOS-MOS said.

"Where's MOMO?" chaos asked.

"She is getting ready to leave." Ziggy said.

"I'm here." MOMO yelled.

Just then Doctor Mizrahi walked in.

"Mommy!"

"So, shall we get going?" She smiled warmly.

"Yes!" MOMO nodded.

Ziggy, Jr., MOMO, and Doctor Mizrahi waved at them good-bye.

And Shion, Mary, KOS-MOS, and chaos did the same.

"I'm gonna miss them..." Mary said.

"...we all will." chaos continued watching Jr. walk away.

---

"Good-bye Ziggy!" MOMO tightly wrapped her arms around him.

Jr. gave a jealous grunt.

"Good-bye." He said with a warm smile putting his hands on her shoulder.

"I will see you again, Jan." Juli Mizrahi said to Ziggy.

"Yes. I am looking forward to it."

"Good-bye Jr." MOMO said with a smile.

"Good-bye MOMO. I'll visit you sometime." He said in return.

"Okay! I'll return sometime." She said and walked off.

MOMO went to her mom and they boarded the launch.

It took off and MOMO waved to them. Ziggy just smiled and Jr. waved gently.

Seconds later MOMO couldn't see them anymore. She sighed and sat down.

"Don't worry MOMO. You'll see them again next time." Doctor Mizrahi said reassuringly.

"But I don't want a next time." MOMO said quietly thinking about Jr.

She overhead this, but decided to say something.

---

'I didn't even get a hug.' Jr. thought sadly.

Ziggy and Jr. continued back.

---

**The Elsa**

"So how was it?" Shion asked.

"It was fine." Jr. sighed.

"I hope they arrive safely." Mary said.

"I am sure they will." Ziggy assured.

"There is an 87.4392 chance they will arrive safely." KOS-MOS added.

_A/N: I'm just tossing numbers around._

_**.TBC.**_


	5. 005

_A/N: Thanks **100-series** for reviewing. I'm sorry for not reviewing your story **"Sense".** I really liked it. But I think I'm getting lazy. Anyway the next two chapters are dedicated to you...__

* * *

_

**.005.**

---

**5 Days Later**

Jr. entered his room. With chaos reading a book on his bed.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Your dog...Alby...urinated in my room. The smell of feces was also left in my room."

"Alby?"

_**Begin Flashback**_

_Jr. chuckled, "Sweet revenge."_

_Alby whined as soon as Jr. left, Alby started doing his business._

_**End Flashback**_

"Nope don't remember..."

"Anyway, is there anything wrong Jr.?"

"No...it's nothing..."

"C'mon Jr. we both know its something."

"Yeah. I guess. I was just wondering why MOMO gave the old man a hug and not me."

"Wasn't that a few days ago? Why are you only mentioning it now?"

"Hmm...I thought I shouldn't be bothered by it. But I can't stop thinking about it."

"What is MOMO to you?"

"To me? Well, she's like a little sister."

"A sister?" chaos said disappointed.

A knock was heard.

"Come in." Jr. said.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Shion said.

"No...not at all..." chaos said.

"I was wondering Jr...what are you going to get MOMO for White Day?"

"White Day?"

"Surely U.R.T.V.s know what White Day is."

"I do, but MOMO didn't get me anything?"

"She didn't?"

"I did get chocolate from my mom."

"Your mom?" Shion questioned.

"Maybe someone was playing a joke on me. But still I ate it."

"I'm sure MOMO got you something. Can I see the card?"

"Sure."

Jr. went to the desk and got the card attached to the box. He ripped the card off the box.

"Oh...I ripped it, but here it says 'MOM'." Jr. said handing it to Shion.

"MOM?" Shion said confused handing it back to Jr.

_A/N: The problem is quite obvious._

chaos examined the box and noticed a ripped part.

"You forgot this part." chaos took it off and handed it to Jr.

Jr. placed it together and his eyes grew wide.

"MOMO!" He yelled.

"I guess it's all cleared up now. Problem solved." chaos said.

"How can you say that? I gotta get MOMO a gift!

Jr. ran out of the room.

"Shion? What's White Day?"

"Hmm...White Day takes place one week after Valentine's Day."

chaos looked more confused.

"Valentine's Day is when the girls give the boys gifts. The White Day is when the boys return the favor and give the girls gifts."

"I see."

---

Jr. entered MOMO's room. Hoping to find a clue to what she'd like.

_A/N: Pretend in the Elsa they have their own rooms._

_**Begin Flashback**_

_"Mary! What's a good gift to give a girl?"_

_"Why Little Master, who are you giving it to?"_

_"Forget about that! Just tell me."_

_"Girls like romantic things like jewelry."_

_"Jewelry? Not books?"_

_"Please Little Master, only you like books."_

_**End Flashback**_

"No one's entered it in a long time. I think I'm the first to enter it since she's left." Jr. said to himself.

_A/N: Everyone thought I'd be too painful to enter her room._

He flicked the light on and was puzzled.

"Why are all of these pictures here?"

"What's wrong Jr.?" Shion asked overhearing Jr.

"What's with the pictures?" Jr. asked.

"Those are the pictures MOMO requested Allen take for her." KOS-MOS replied.

"Yeah it is. But she didn't take it with her." Jr. asked scratching his head.

"Why did she leave it here?" Shion asked.

"Perhaps she is attempting to forget about us. It's like she's leaving her memories behind. I don't think she'd want to visit us anytime soon." chaos came all of a sudden.

KOS-MOS examined the pictures.

"I have confirmed the pictures that are left, are those of Jr."

"Me?"

"Affirmative."

"But, why does she want to forget about me?"

_**.TBC.**_


	6. 006

_A/N: The story is almost done. Just two more chapters to go. Anyway, I hope the spacing isn't bad. And this chapter is dedicated to **100-series**._**

* * *

.006.**

---

**The Next Day**

"Little Master...are you sure you should be leaving?" Shelly asked worried.

"Don't worry. I'll be back."

"Alright then. Please be safe."

Jr. nodded.

---

**Fifth Jerusalem**

Jr. reached MOMO's house and entered.

_A/N: Doctor Mizrahi is not home and Jr. entered without anyone knowing._

Jr. went in every room looking for MOMO. Then he finally saw her, sitting on the balcony.

"Hey! That's dangerous!" Jr. yelled.

MOMO turned around and saw Jr. Then she fainted.

"MOMO!" He yelled and jumped after her.

He grabbed her and held her tightly.

Jr. hit the ground first, but he landed in a garden with a cherry blossom tree in it.

"A garden?" He said.

He looked up and saw a cherry blossom fall to the ground. He turned to MOMO.

'Sakura...' He thought, then he broke out of his thoughts.

"MOMO! MOMO!" He yelled.

"Huh?" MOMO said waking up.

Jr. chuckled, "Happy to see me?"

"Who are you?"

Jr. eyes widened in shock.

"Who am I? C'mon MOMO, don't play around. It's me Jr."

"Jr.?" Doctor Mizrahi said.

Jr. turned around, "Doctor Mizrahi! What happened? Why doesn't she remember me?"

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't remember me..." He said with his face tilted down.

"MOMO..." Dr. Mizrahi turned to her.

_Begin Flashback_

_"MOMO, where have you been?" Dr. Mizrahi asked noticing leaves and sticks in MOMO's hair._

_"Oh, I was look for something." MOMO said as she plopped down on a chair. Her hands on her lap and her back straight gazing at nothing just focusing on something._

_"MOMO, what would you like for dinner?" Dr. Mizrahi asked._

_"MOMO?"_

_MOMO's eyes were blank showing no emotion. Suddenly her body fell limply on the table._

_"MOMO!" She yelled._

_"...deletion complete..." MOMO whispered with her head on the table._

_"MOMO!" She shook her furiously._

_"What?" MOMO said oblivious._

_Dr. Mizrahi just hugged her in relief, forgetting what happened earlier._

_End Flashback_

"Now I see."

"See what?"

"Let's continue this inside."

**Inside**

"MOMO, would you please go to your room for a moment?"

"Okay mommy!"

MOMO went up the stairs.

"But she still remembers you...what happened to her!" He yelled.

"She deleted her memories...her memories of you." Dr. Mizrahi said calmly.

"Now what do I do?"

"You can help her remember. The reason she fainted could be because those memories were a big part of her, deleting it made her faint. Those memories made her stable. If she forgot those memories her life wouldn't make sense. "

"MOMO is really important to me. She's like my little sister. I'll do whatever I can to make her remember me."

A/N: Can you really erase her memories? Hmm...in this story, pretend she can.

_**.TBC.**_


	7. 007

_A/N: For today, I'm only gonna put one chapter. And then for the last chapter, I'll wait a whole year. You know I'm kidding, but I will wait till tomorrow. Ok. BTW, this chapter is dedicated to **100-series**. My mostloyal reviewer._

**

* * *

****  
.007.**

**---**

MOMO heard everything. She replayed the conversation in her mind while walking to her room. Mindlessly walking the halls of her house, she bumped into him. Him, as in none other than Gaignun Kukai Jr.

They immediately fell on the floor with MOMO on top of Jr. in an awkward position.

_A/N: You should know what it is. If ya don't...it's the same as when she was with chaos._

"S-sorry!" Jr. said blushing.

"Shh..." MOMO said putting her finger to his lips. Making Jr. blush harder.

_A/N: That's OCC for MOMO._

MOMO looked straight into his eyes. As she drew closer to him she slowly closed her eyes and so did Jr. With each passing moment she grew more and more hesitant. Her eyes shot open as she jerked back her head. She got up and blushed. On the other hand, Jr. was disappointed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me...actually I thought maybe doing that would help me remember...about you."

"Well, did it work?" Jr. said rising himself to a sitting position.

MOMO shook her head and tilted it down.

Jr. lifted her head and drew her face closer to his.

"Is this okay with you?" He asked timidly.

MOMO inhaled his words, taking in his scent.

'Beer...' She thought. Soon, everything came rushing back.

_A/N: He drank beer when he was in the launch. Also, smell is the strongest thing tied to memory. Well, that's what I've heard._

'It's Jr.!' Her mind yelled.

She used all of the confidence in herself to push her forward enough to kiss him. She closed her eyes hoping he would respond. And he did. MOMO pulled herself back. And Jr. looked shock, but satisfied.

"I guess we should sleep now." Jr. said.

He looked down the stairs.

"Your mom is already sleeping."

"Okay then...where are you going to sleep?"

"In that room I guess." He said with a warm smile.

MOMO shook her head.

"Sleep with me!" She said pulling his hands.

"Umm...okay..." He said blushing.

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"You said that you'd protect me."

"Okay then...oh wait. I almost forgot."

They entered her room and closed the door. They both sat on her bed.

"Here." He handed her a small box.

MOMO opened it, revealing a bracelet with a bullet attached. The engravings on it read, 'Sayonara, baby'.

"Thank you!" MOMO hugged Jr. tightly, making him blush.

_A/N: Pretend she didn't get it in the first game. And geez do they blush alot._

"It's a good luck charm."

MOMO put it on and smiled.

"Sayonara, baby..." MOMO said enunciating each syllable.

"What does that mean?" She questioned.

"It doesn't matter. Anyway we should sleep now."

"Okay!"

"I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"No! Sleep here!" She patted the bed.

"But aren't you gonna sleep there?"

"We're not going to do anything. So it's fine."

Jr. was flat on the bed while MOMO turned out the lights. She slipped into bed.

"Good night." They said to each other, and soon Jr. fell asleep.

MOMO looked at her charm and thought of an idea.

She walked to the other room and worked on her 'project'.

**Hours later**

She opened the door quietly and slipped back into bed. With a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

_**.TBC.**_


	8. 008

_A/N: I noticed I made typos in Chapter 7._

_**100-series:** MOMO didn't get amnesia(sp?)...well not exactly. She deleted her memories of Jr. so she won't have to remember him that why she didn't want to get the pictures with him in it. And MOMO really did love Jr.As for Jr. lying, your just gonna have to read on... But your out of town...anyway thanks for reviewing the story. I officially declare this story dedicated to you. Anyway hope you have a safe trip.  
_  
**

* * *

.008.**

**---**

The sun shined on his face. He cracked open his eyes.

'Morning...' He groaned.

He turned to MOMO and smiled.

"MOMO..." He said quietly while shaking her.

But she didn't budge.

'I guess she's really tired.'

He got up, but was a little sore from yesterday's fall.

"I'm leaving now." He said to her.

He walked to the door and closed it behind him.

"Sayonara...MOMO."

---

"Mommy! Where's Jr.!" MOMO said worried. She got ready to see him off.

"I thought he was down here eating with you." MOMO said sadly.

"He left. He said he didn't want to wake you up."

MOMO sighed, "I didn't give him my present."

"If you run...you can still catch him."

MOMO grabbed her present and ran out of the house.

She reached the launch, but not in time. It was getting ready to leave.

She ran faster until it was high above her.

"Jr.!" She yelled as loud as she could.

Jr. looked out of the window and opened it.

"MOMO!" He yelled.

'Think fast...I know.'

With a bright light, MOMO's bow came out of now where. She tied the gift to a arrow and shot it as far as she could towards the launch. It struck two inches away from his window. He pulled the arrow out and took it with him inside.

He looked outside to see if he could still see her, but sadly the craft was to high in the sky.

Jr. opened the gift and read the small letter first.

---

_Dear Jr.,_

_Thank you very much for the gift Jr. But putting 'Sayonara' is saying you'll never see me again. I know I'll see you in the future. Sore ja, Jr!_

_Love,_

_MOMO_

---

Jr. folded the paper and put it in his pocket. Then he looked at his present.

It was a necklace with a silver arrowhead on it. He examined it and noticed an engraving. It read...

'Sore ja'

Jr. smiled and put it on.

"I'm sorry MOMO..." His expressions changed.

"...for lying to you."

---

"Sayonara...Jr."

---

**The End

* * *

**

_**.Translations.**_

_Sayonara- Goodbye_

_Sore ja- See ya (I think)

* * *

_

_A/N: Why did MOMO say 'Sayonara' instead of 'Sore ja'? And why did Jr. say sorry? All will be explained in the sequel. Yes, there's a sequel called 'Tattered Ribbons'. But I haven't wirtten it yet. But I will. In the game, MOMO's bow comes out of now where when you have to hit the big obstacles in the way. So that's how her bow came out of nowhere. Forgive me if this story sucked. I'll try harder next time. Sayonara, until next time._


End file.
